goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Sends the Bears to Take Over Fluttershy106's House and Gets Grounded
At the village, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to send the bears to take over Fluttershy106's house so the bears can have Fluttershy106's house as their new home. But why? Because he's in the hospital after Lawson sent the badger to attack him. I'm going to the woodlands to fetch a fish and lure the bears to take over Fluttershy106's house. Gelman went off to the woodlands, and then he entered the woodlands. Gelman: Let's go to the fishing area. Gelman went to find the fishing area, and then he arrived at the fishing area. He crouched to the ground and he put his hand in the water and he grabbed a fish. Gelman: Let's go to the bear cave! Gelman went off to find the bear cave, and then he arrived at the bear cave and went inside it. He called to the bears. Gelman: Hey, bears! Come and get that fish! A pack of grizzly bears started to approach Gelman. Gelman: Time to lure the bears to Fluttershy106's house! Gelman began to lure the bears out of the cave, and then Gelman went out of the woodlands and walked off to Fluttershy106's house. Then he arrived at Fluttershy106's house. He approached the door and he opened it. Gelman: Hey, bears! Fetch that fish! Gelman threw a fish through the door, and the bears went inside Fluttershy106's house, and Gelman quickly shut the door. The bears started to take over Fluttershy106. Gelman: Oh boy! Looks like the bears got a new home! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Gelman's horror. TJ: Gelman, what are you are up now? Gelman: Um, um, um. I just gave the bears a new home. Their new home is Fluttershy106's house. But why? Because Fluttershy106 is gone to the hospital after being attacked by a badger. TJ: Gelman, how dare you send the bears to take over Fluttershy106's house?! Vince: You know you can't do that! Spinelli: Why I ought to knock the living tar out of you for doing that! Gretchen: You could get into serious trouble! Mikey: And Fluttershy106 will lose his house forever, because of you! Gus: When Fluttershy106 comes home, he'll cry and he'll have to move out, and it will be your fault! TJ: That's it, go home I call your parents! Gelman went home in disgrace. Back home, Gelman's parents were extremely angry with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you send the bears to take over Fluttershy106's house?! Gelman's mum: You know you can't do that at all! Now Fluttershy106 is losing his home to the bears, because of you! He'll be homeless and he'll have to move out, and it will be your fault! Gelman's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go upstairs to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff